Question: Solve for $x$ : $4 = 4x$
Divide both sides by $4$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{4}}{4}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{4x}}{4}} $ Simplify: $1 = \dfrac{\cancel{4}x}{\cancel{4}}$ $x = 1$